The Man within The Walls
by cowlvr66
Summary: This is a poe-like story that i had to write for english class. but i finished it lol so here ya go.


The Man Within the Wall

It was a dreary, cold, and snowy winter day when I first discovered the man. I had just returned from the bar and I walked up to my chamber. When well inside, and almost in my bed, I heard a voice. It was a deep voice, most certainly a man's voice. It said "Come to the east wall." This voice intimidated me. I slowly walked to the east wall of my chamber and looked around. Nothing was there. I heard a deep voice say "Hello." It seemed as if the voice that I was hearing came from inside the wall. I took in the appearance of the wall. That particular wall was a peachy color, and it had three prodigious water stains that always seemed to me to resemble a face. My wife thought that they resembled nothing; they were simply the results of a leaky attic. The voice spoke again. "My name is Edward. I have been trapped in this wall for hundreds of years." I did not believe him, but as not to be rude, I then began to speak to him. I talked to him on a daily basis. Every time we spoke, we spoke about the afterlife. Edward seemed to know everything about the afterlife, and he made sure that I knew that. The afterlife had always mystified me, but speaking about it with Edward made him seem spectral. My wife thinks that he was just a mere phantasm, but alas! No! Edward became my friend. Speaking with Edward had the same effect on me as alcohol! The only thing that I found odd was that never once had Edward asked me to take him out of the wall. I pictured him wan, with brown hair and blue eyes. After about one week of talking with Edward, I saw incubus of death. The incubus was so strong that I doubt I will ever forget it. The acuteness, the vividness, the incubus seemed real! I decided that the next time I would associate with Edward I would attempt to bring up a different topic. I began speaking about wine, and then Edward brought the topic of the afterlife back into the conversation. I finally accepted that as long as I was talking with Edward, we would be speaking about the afterlife, which would lead to myself visualizing incubuses, so I decided to stop associating with him. After three days without speaking to Edward, the protest started. "Talk to me. Why won't you talk to me?" was repeated happened at the top of every hour. Then at every half of an hour, there were moans. Moans that sounded to me like my friend needed my help. I was weak. The pain that these moans caused me was even greater than the pain that I would soon feel. I almost gave in to the man within the walls. My wife helped me through this difficult time, even though she thought that Edward was a phantasm. She told me that these kinds of events forever have an effect on one's life, and now I know that is true. My loneliness after speaking with Edward was enormous. All I had left was my wife, my child, and what was left of myself. I tried to move out of my chamber, but as I tried to remove my belongings, it felt as if a large magnet was repelling me from the hallway and bringing me back into my chamber. The voice seemed like it would never go away. After one month of the Man within the Wall protesting my not associating to him, I heard a new phrase come from within the wall. "If you do not speak to me, than I will get you. I will get you, just like Edgar got me." From this I fled aghast, bringing only my wife and my child, looking for a place to hide from the man within the walls. We travled to Greece, in hopes that there the man

within the wall could not find us. My wife thought

that I was mad. I was not mad! I AM not mad! My child,

my poor Jocelyn, had no idea what to think. She was

only six years old at the time, at I knew not how to

explain it to her. We made it to Venice, and we stayed

in the hotel peacefully for three days before it

started again. Water stains appeared on the wall, just

like the ones on my chamber wall at home, and then the

voice came again."You cannot hide from meeeeeeeee. I

will find you. There is no escaping my

wraaaaaaaaaath!" Hearing Edward's voice surprised me.

I thought that he was gone, but he was not. As the

voice came, once again, from the east wall, my wife

and my daughter looked at me in shock. My wife

realized that I was telling the truth, Edward did

exist, and my daughter was not sure what to think. We

ran, and tried to find a new place to hide from the

man who sought to kill me.

We decided to move to China, a place where we

thought Edward would not find us. We stayed in a house

where there were no beds in the chamber, only blankets

and pillows upon the floor. We decided we would all

stay in one room, in fear that if we were separated

Edward would get one of us. This time it was only one

day before we heard Edward's voice emerging from the

east wall of the room. Once again the water stains

appeared on the wall. "You may think you can hide, but

you can't. I will get you, and I will get your family

too." We fled aghast once again, to a place in

Virginia, called Richmond.

We needed a place to stay where it seemed impossible

for Edward to get to us. My wife came up with the

idea to stay in a round house. Since Edward always

showed up in the east wall, we thought that if we

stayed in the round house he would have no place to

appear.

Once in Virginia, we found a house with a round room

to rent for a few weeks. This idea worked. For over

two months, our family lived in peace. We rented a

boat and went for trips on the nearby lake for years.

We had almost forgotten about the incidents with the

man in the wall. One day I went home by myself when we

forgot our picnic basket, and I went searching for it

in the round room. When I entered the round room I

heard the trickling of water. I thought nothing of it.

Then water stains like the ones on the wall of my

chamber back in my home appeared to my left. I tried

to run to the door, but I could not move. I was

trapped in the room with the man in the wall.

I heard Edward's voice again. It said "Finally. I

have got you alone. I am going to seize this

opportunity to kill you just like I said I would."

I shook in fear and finally spoke back. "You can

kill me, but don't hurt my family. They are the only

people that I have left. I just have a question for

you."

"Yesssssssssssssssssss?" said Edward in his hissy

voice.

"Who is Edgar? What did he do to you? I asked, my

voice quivering.

"Edgar. Oooh yes. Edgar. Edgar was my cousin. He was

always jealous of me. I married his sister. He was

jealous that I was able to start a family. He came

after me. He killed me 600 years ago and put me in

this very wall. I have been living in walls ever

since."

I ran. I ran out of that room and I ran to the car.

I drove, and then I turned around. A grin came to my

face, and I drove back home. I got an axe, and went

back to the lake. I went back to the boat, and I put

the axe over my wife's head and lowered it. I then

threw her body into the lake. I then took my

six-year-old child and threw her into the lake as

well. I had not taught her how to swim. I then went

back to our house back in Maryland and went to my

chamber. I was in shock. Before I had not been in

control of my actions. I thought that Edward could

have possessed me.

I don't know why I went back to my chamber, but

when I did I went to the east wall and I tore it

apart with my axe. Within the wall I found what I had

been speaking to for the past few months.

Edward's body lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom

of the wall. He was exactally like I expected. He

seemed to be about 24 years old, and he had brown

hair and brown eyes. His mouth began to move and the

corpse said " I told you I would get you." And then he

took the axe from my hand and started to bring it over

my head. I then took the axe and chopped up his body,

and than I buried it in the back yard. I laid a flower

on his grave, and then I ran. Edward would bother me

no more.


End file.
